Should I go or should I stay
by Sci-fi Girl 102
Summary: The Tracy siblings have a life changing decision to make. What will they choose? For one Tracy sibling, events occur which makes it harder for them to make the decision. Sequel to the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Find out how International Rescue was developed!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the thunderbirds, I only own Marty. I do not own Dumb and Dumber either **

People say that when you are dying your whole life flashes before your eyes. I never understood what that fully meant until it happened to me. I wouldn't say my whole life flashed before my eyes, just the highlights of my life.

As I lie here waiting for help to arrive, my mind wonders to what my family will say when they get the news of what has happened.

My father Jeff Tracy and my five brothers Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan will be on our family's private jet heading for LA as soon as they get the news of what has happened to me. At least that's what I hope they will do

Then as I think about my father Jeff Tracy, Billionaire ex-astronaut, my mind wonders back to the question he asked me 36 hours ago.

I look at my watch, wondering what time it is, since I've been sitting on this beach for what seems like hours. The time reads 3:45pm. I groan as I realise, my dad has called our family meeting for 4pm in his home office.

I had taken a week's holiday to come to the island for the big announcement and also have some family time.

For the past six days Scott, John, Virgil, myself, Gordon and Alan had been having a blast. Swimming in the pool for hours at a time, exploring in the jungle, watching movies and the occasional prank was pulled. Our dad had also joined in with the fun whenever he wasn't working.

Ever since we moved to the island, my dad seemed more content. Not happy, just content. He seemed to be almost recovered from mom's death and slowly going back to his usual mellow self. But then again, there is no definitely knowing when it comes to my father.

As I make my way up the path that leads back to the villa, I start brainstorming ideas of what my dad is going to tell us.

Getting re-married – Nah! He always said mom was his one and only true love.

He has a health problem. – Nope. He wouldn't have waited two weeks to tell us that.

Something happened to Grandma. – Wait I had lunch with her, before i came to the island.

One of my brothers is ill – No. They would have contacted me themselves

As I reach the villa, I am completely out of ideas as to what my father is going to tell us. All I know is that I have gut feeling, it will be something that none of us will expect.

"Hey Hot Fuzz! Wait for me." I turn around and see my younger twin running towards me.

"Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." He says as he tries to catch his breath.

"Sorry fish. Was at the North beach. Just wanted some peace and quiet." I say as I gave him a weak smile, still thinking about the meeting we were heading to.

"Yeah, it can get quite loud when all six of us are together." Gordon says with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I smile at him and say "Yeah, I know what you mean."

I can tell by the huge grin on Gordon's face that he is thinking the same thing as me. What on earth is dad going to tell us?

As twins, Gordon and I have always been close. We shared a cot as twins in the hospital and done everything simultaneously as babies. If I cried, Gordon cried. If I was hungry, Gordon was hungry. According to dad when we could walk and talk, we still did everything together.

However he also says that the day Gordon and I started walking was the day that chaos arrived in the Tracy household. When the two of us started walking, there was no stopping us. Running all over the house, screaming at the top of our lungs, knocking furniture over, breaking furniture and going into our brother's rooms and stealing their toys and clothes.

I can help but smirk at those memories. I hope when I have children one day, they will be more like John or Virgil and not little hooligans like me and Gordon were.

As we approach dad's office, Gordon and I stare at each other in disbelief that the door is open. Normally if you approach dad's office you either have to knock or use the hand scanner to gain access.

The two of us just shrug and head inside. Once inside, we see dad sitting at his office chair. As we approach him, he turns round in his chair and gives a reassuring smile.

"Hey Dumb and Dumber! Take a seat on the couch while we wait for the rest of your brothers."

Gordon and I burst out laughing. Over the years, our pranks ranged from being stupid to the work of sheer geniuses – Although most of the time it was silly pranks. As a result of this, our dad gave us the nickname Dumb and Dumber. Soon the name spread and everyone was calling us it if we were up to no good.

"Dumb and dumber are at it again!" I heard that sentence at least once a week in my childhood.

Once Alan got bigger, he started joining us in our pranks and the three of us soon gained the name of the terrible trio.

But dad also said Dumb and dumber would be his special name for his twins.

Still laughing Gordon and I sat down on the couch and waited for our brothers to arrive.

As we waited for our brothers to arrive, my mind drifts back to the open office door. I can count on one hand the amount of times I have gone to my dad's office and found the door open. The only way to open it from the outside is by hand scan, which is programmed to accept all eight of our hand prints – the seven of us plus Brains.

My mind started going into over-drive. The cop instinct coming out of me.

I looked around dad's office and spotted not one, not two but three security cameras all pointing in opposite directions. One at the entrance to the office, one looking down directly to the chair that dad was sitting in and the other one was pointing to the wall, where there was a big family picture of us all.

As I stared at the cameras, I realised I had seen many more camera's just like these around the island. There was one in the kitchen, the hallway that lead to our bedrooms, the living area, pool area and strangely a camera down the pathway to the beach.

Why did dad need all this new security? He lived on a tropical island that no one knew of with one of his sons and five other people.

Maybe that was the secret! He was going to tell the world where he had been hiding all years?

"Hello! Marty! Anyone Home!"

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Scott, John or Virgil walk in the room. Now Virgil was waving his hand furiously in front of my face to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry I was miles away there." I replied

"Lost in space, like Johnny boy over here." Gordon joked, giving john a slight nudge in the ribs.

"Like I've never heard that before!" was all John replied.

Before an argument could start, dad started his meeting.

"Ok now that everyone is here..." Dad began before I interrupted him.

"Wait what about Alan?" I blurted out.

"It's ok Marty. I have already discussed this announcement with Alan. It does not quiet concern him yet.

"Aww ok." I replied. That last part confused me even more.

"Ok as I was saying, we are all here so let's start." Dad continues.

Me and my brothers all glance at each other, all knowing this news will be huge. Dad is currently not Jeff Tracy, our loving father, but Jeff Tracy the business man.

We all watch as dad takes a big breath and starts his long speech.

"As you all know, when your mother was sadly taken away from us, one of the reasons she did not survive was because the emergency services couldn't respond very quickly."

We all look down at the floor at the mention of our mother's name. Even though she died 11 years ago, it still feels like yesterday she was taken from us.

"Ever since the accident, one question that always goes through my mind is "If the emergency services were quicker, would your mother still be with us?" Not a day passes when I don't think about that question."

At this point my father has 100% of my attention. What could his announcement have to do with mom?

I sneak a glance at my brothers and can tell they are thinking the same thing.

"Six years after your mother's death, I meet Brains. While we were having coffee, he told me about his idea to built and engineer rescue vehicles, capable of helping anyone, anywhere, and anytime in the world. My mind immediately went back to the question that had been on my mind, since your mother passed away."

Looking at dad, I could see he was choking up from remembering mom. He took a moment to compose himself and then continued.

"After further discussion with Brains, I made him an offer he could not refuse. Come and live on my island and I will provide you with all the resources you need to build these machines. Without hesitation he agreed."

"Explains why he moved here for no apparent reason." Gordon whispered.

I gave him a nudge in the ribs and pretended not to hear him. As did everyone else who clearly did hear him.

"So for the past five years, Brains and I have been building these machines here on the island. Now they are ready to be put into action."

For a moment, the five of us just sat there; taking in everything we had been told. I wanted to ask questions to my dad, but I couldn't find the words.

"So you built fire trucks, police cars and ambulances that can go as fast as Lamborghini's." Replied Gordon.

I couldn't help but smile at my twin. Trust Gordon to lighten the mood at such a serious time.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm Gordon but no. I did not build superfast emergency service vehicles. Instead I built these." Replies dad, with a very small smile on his face.

Dad then turns around in his chair, presses two buttons and then turns to face us all again.

As dad pushed the two buttons, the shutters on the windows closed, all the lights in the room went out, the door closed and a projection screen was lowered from ceiling.

Once the screen was fully lowered, an image appeared on the screen. A small silver circle with the words "IR" in red writing in the middle. One the right hand side of the circle, were five colours beaming off the circle. Blue, green, red, yellow and gold.

"Team, let me introduce my new business to you."

Dad then pushed another button beside him and the following words appeared.

"INTERNATIONAL RESCUE"

If I was confused earlier, I was so much more confused now.

**To be continued **

**Please read and review. All reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is quiet long and is mostly Jeff explaining what Internal Rescue is. It may not be very exciting but it will get better and is needed for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds**

"INTERNATIONAL RESCUE"

If I was confused before, I was even more confused now.

I was just about to open my mouth and say something, but dad flicked a switch on his desk and changed the picture on the screen.

The picture of what I assumed was International rescues company logo, changed to show a picture giving a brief description of what international rescue aimed to accomplish. Before I could start to read the information on the screen for myself, dad cleared his throat and began again with his business pitch.

"I'll make this as short as I can team."

"International rescue is made up of a fleet of four rescue vehicles, one communication unit and a command and control centre. Each one vital to the running of International rescue."

"Our aim is that whenever disaster strikes anywhere and anytime in the world, these rescue vehicles will arrive on the scene and provide quick emergency services and save lives."

As dad turned to press another button to continue his presentation, I had a quick glance at my brothers. All four were matching my position. Sitting down on the couch, while leaning forward, hands on their legs and eyes glued to the protection screen.

Normally I would make some kind of humour out of the situation, but this was not the time or the place to do much a thing.

I was drawn back to the protection screen, when the picture had changed yet again.

On the screen now, was a design of a jet that was like nothing I had seen before.

I could tell it was some form of a rocket plane but it was different in colour and design. A long red nose cone, a glass cockpit, a silvery-blue cylinder for a main body, with wings attached half down the cylinder, and at the end of the cylinder was the engine. On the engine, there was the number "1" written in red

"Team, let me introduce the first of the four rescue vehicles." Stated our dad.

"A hypersonic rocket plane. At 115ft long and 80ft wide, this machine is sleek, first and fast."

"This vehicle is the second fastest vehicle in International rescues fleet and will be first on the scene when International rescues services are required."

"This baby can travel at 15,000 miles per hour, meaning it can fly anywhere in the world within an hour. On board are also a number of defence mechanisms on board such as a missile launcher."

Wow! That was the only word to describe how I was feeling. This vehicle looked impressive and had the potential to do wonders in its line of work. As I looked more closely at the rocket, I could tell, Scott would one day give up everything he owned to fly at machine like the one on the screen.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, again by the changing of the projections screen.

The screen again showed a machine like nothing I had ever seen before. I couldn't even put into words what it was suppose to be except for it looked like a large hover craft.

"International rescue's second vehicle is a VTOL aircraft at 250ft long and 180ft wide.

"This vehicle is the third fastest vehicle in International rescues fleet and will be deliver all emergency equipment required for each rescue.

"This baby can travel at 5000 miles per hour – cruises at 2000, meaning it can fly anywhere in the world but will arrive later than rescue vehicle one."

"The middle section contains a medical bay to help casualties at rescues and a rescue platform to aid missions that are not possible to land the craft. The extra space will be used to store other machines that are needed for individual rescues, which I will be coming to shortly. On board are also a number of defence mechanisms on board such as a missile launcher like the one on the first rescue vehicle."

As dad turned to change the presentation screen yet again, I could see he was smiling. He must know that "International Rescue" is going to be a success and wanted to share his excitement with his children

Suddenly the room was flooded by a bright red light. I had to blink furiously to adjust my eyesight.

As I adjusted my eyes I could see, what I assumed to be, rescue vehicle 3. I wasn't as excited about this vehicle.

Imagine an Apollo spaceship, but paint it red and have all the engines and boosters on the outside were you could see them. Also what look like "hand-grips" had been stuck on the side.

Trust dad to build a new business but keep it within his interests of space and flying.

As dad was about to continue his business pitch, he was trying but failing miserably to hide his excitement about his new business.

"International recues third rescue vehicle is a single stage to orbit spaceship. At 287ft long and 80ft wide, this machine is sleek, first and fast, like vehicle 1."

"This vehicle is the fastest vehicle in International rescues fleet and will be used for space rescues if needed or assisting NASA.

"Unfortunately, this incredible machine has not been properly tested yet, so I am unable to give a definite top speed and other features, this machine can perform."

Vehicle 3 did not interest me at all. I loved space and would jump at the chance to go into space, but the vehicle seemed useless

I could see multiple reasons for vehicles one and two but let's be honest. How many times do you hear about space accidents with thousands of lives lost? Oh yeah hardly ever.

Not wanting to draw the business pitch out, dad seemed to be moving quicker with his presentation.

"Ok team, the last vehicle in the fleet is vehicle 4." Stated dad, as he flicked the switch for what seemed like the 20th time.

What I saw next nearly had me on the floor in hysterics.

There was only one way to describe vehicle four: A Childs toy submarine.

"A small utility submarine for underwater rescue at 30ft long and 11ft wide."

"This vehicle is the slowest vehicle in International rescues fleet, however that doesn't make it any less important than the rest of the vehicles in the fleet.

"This baby can travel at 160 knots underwater and 40 knots on the surface of water. On board are also a number of defence mechanisms such as launch jets, turbo jets, magnetic claw and a laser."

As dad turned to change the screen again, I couldn't resist a glance at Gordon.

The look on his face was priceless.

He looked like Santa had just granted all his wishes and gave him everything his heart desired.

Wish I had a camera.

"Ok team, finally we have the communication unit. However Brains considers this to be a vehicle along with the other four."

As the picture changes to reveal the last vehicle/communication unit, I almost fell off the couch because I was shocked at what I saw.

Vehicle five/communication unit was a space station!

I was once again brought back to the presentation by dad clearing his throat.

"Ok team, this is the last screen, I promise."

"Vehicle five is an Earth-orbiting space station which monitors all broadcasts around the globe for calls for help and also manages communications within International Rescue."

"Measuring 122 m long, 90 m wide, and 83 m tall, vehicle five is equipped with almost completely automated onboard systems, allowing the entire station to be run by a single crew member."

As dad was reading vehicle five's function and properties, I could help but look at John.

Gordon's face looked like Santa had granted all his wishes when he seen vehicle four.

Now picture that, but multiple Johns grin by 10 and that's how happy be looked.

As the blinds and lights started to come back on, I couldn't help but wonder how this affected Alan differently.

How would dad's new business affect him differently than us?

Dad swiveled around in his chair to face us. The grin on his face was just about as big as John's.

"Ok team. I have one for piece of information for you."

At this point, I think my brain is going to explode.

"The vehicles in International rescues fleet have been given a name."

"They are called...The Thunderbirds"

I wanted to say something but I could not even find a single word to sum up how I felt.

Luckily dad spoke again.

"Now who has questions?"

Straight away, five hands went up in the air.

Dad just chuckled and said "I thought so."

**To be Continued**

**I know this chapter wasn't very exciting and very long but it is needed for future chapters. I promise my next update will be better.**

**Please read and review. All reviews welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter wasn't that exciting but hopefully this one is better. Please read and review. All reviews welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the thunderbirds.**

Dad just chuckled and said "I thought so."

Dad quickly scanned his eyes over me and my brothers trying to pick who went first.

"Ok, Scott. You first." Dad stated, looking at Scott.

Typical! Just because Scott is the eldest, he gets first at everything.

"Ok dad." Replied Scott calmly.

"I think it's a great Idea. Where are you going to base this new organisation as obliviously there will need to be a lot of security?"

Again typical! Trust Scott to be like dad! All safety and security first.

"Good question Scott." Replied dad, looking at all of us as he spoke.

"International Rescue will be based right here on the Island. Some of you may have noticed all the extra security cameras around the Island. Those cameras are there to protect International Rescue."

Whoa, what! Dad's turning our family home into a business HQ!

Its official he has lost his mind.

Also I think I should mention something else." Said dad.

Great now what.

"As we sit and discuss International rescue at this moment, the vehicles I have just shown you, are hidden somewhere within the Island."

All my life, I have always had a say about everything I hear. Just now though, I couldn't even mutter a sound.

"Ok, Marty. It's your turn sweetie." Dad said, looking at me with a big smile on his face.

Looking at that smile, reminded me of when I was little and I was a complete daddy's girl.

Glad some things never change. At 19, I'm still a daddy's girl.

"Ok dad." I start to say.

"First, I think this has the potential to be a worldwide success. However you said International Rescue affects Alan differently than us. How does it affect him differently?"

"Excellent point Marty." Replied dad again looking at everyone

"As you all know, there is just about five years between Alan, Gordon and Marty, meaning Alan is still on the home school program. I feel that with International Rescue being based here, Alan will be to easily distracted from his work. So I have made the tough choice to send him to Boarding school in Massachusetts."

What! That's so unfair. Alan feels left out as it is, and then dad sends him away where no-one is close to him.

I am in L.A, Scott is in Phoenix, John is in Houston, Virgil is in Denver, and Gordon is in San Diego.

Poor Allie. I can just imagine how disappointed he is.

"Ok dad." Is all I can muster the courage to say.

As I look at dad, he gives me another reassuring smile. I'll have a father to daughter talk with him later.

Dad looks like he is away to say Virgil's name, but Gordon looks like he is going to explode If dad doesn't pick him next.

"Yes Gordon what is your question?" replies dad, looking like he regrets asking him.

"Thank you dad." Replies Gordon with a smirk on his face.

This can't be good.

"First .Congratulations on your business. Second. You said all the "Thunderbird" vehicles are on the Island?" replies Gordon, still smirking.

Dad sighs and says "Thank you Gordon. Yes I did. Why?"

"Where is Thunderbird 4 being held?" Replied Gordon, trying to act innocent.

"Again, why?" replies dad, with concern in voice.

"Just curious" replied Gordon.

"Well I'm not telling you, Gordon Cooper Tracy, because I know if I tell you, you will go and test the machine for your own pleasures." Stated dad.

Busted!

"It's like you can read my mind." Replied Gordon, who looked shocked that dad had caught him.

"No Gordon. After years of you and your sister pulling pranks, I know the signs of you being up to mischief. Like smirking." Stated dad.

"Oh." Was all Gordon said.

By now, me and the rest of my brothers were laughing. Only Gordon could turn a serious thing so unserious.

"Ok Virgil, your turn."

Virgil managed to calm himself down enough to answer dad's question.

"Sorry dad. You mention a medical bay in "Thunderbird" 2. How big will it be?"

Virg the surge strikes again!

A now calmer dad looks at all of us again and answers the question.

"Well Virgil, in some rescues we may be dealing with multiple or even hundreds of casualties. I have designed thunderbird 2 so that is takes up roughly 1 fifth of the middle section and will be stocked with more supplies than an ambulance."

Virgil's grin, then matched John and Gordon's grin when he heard about the medical bay.

"Ok finally, John. What's your question." Replied dad.

"Ok dad. How many people are you hiring to run this business and will they be living here." Asked John.

When I heard John say that, I was shocked.

How come none of us asked the most oblivious question to be answered?

"Another excellent point made." replied dad.

"My aim in total is to have 6 people running the thunderbirds during rescues, I will be in charge of command and control and Brains will be engineering and in charge of maintenance of the machines."

That's an odd number. Six pilots for five machines.

"I hope to begin the pilots training next week. They will be put into simulators and when I feel they are ready, they can drive the real machines. Yes they will live on the Island"

After hearing all this information, I quiet liked the idea of applying to International rescue myself. I still held a valid pilot's licence after all.

"Ok team does anyone else have more questions." Asked dad.

Let me think:

A new rescue company based on the island for secrecy

Five vehicles with 6 pilots – Weird

A medical Bay for casualties

The pilots live on the Island with dad.

Yep. Got it and no more questions.

We all shock our heads simultaneously.

"Ok then team, I have a question of my own, but before you jump to answer, remember this. The point of International rescue is so that no-one else has to go through what we went through when we lost your mom." Stated dad

Dad was playing the mom card. This question must be serious.

"The kind of people I to run the thunderbirds, are people who are perhaps air force pilots, astronomers, paramedics, researchers, or cops." Replied dad.

Hey that's just like me and my brothers.

Wait a minute!

"Will you, my children, become the pilots of the thunderbirds and the force behind International Rescue." Replied dad.

"Will you be Thunderbirds?"

WHAT!

To be continued.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I HAVE ALOT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another wee update for you all. Thank you for all your reviews. Keep them coming. This chapter isn't very long or exciting but the next 3 or 4 will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the thunderbirds, only Marty.**

"Will you be Thunderbirds?"

WHAT!

John seemed to be the first to recover from dad's question.

"Can you elaborate on that dad?" Stated John.

"John, I'm asking to all to move back to the island, undertake training and become pilots of the thunderbirds of International Rescue." replied dad.

Earlier when I thought dad might have lost his mind. He definitely has now after I've heard this.

This question is coming from the man that always told his children never mix business and family together.

"Obviously I'm not expecting an answer right this second or within the next 24 hours, but I hope you all take in the positives and the negatives of the situation before you make this decision. I would like an answer by next Wednesday." Stated dad.

Again. What! This was Saturday and he wanted a decision by Wednesday.

Oh my days!

I was about to say something to ask for more time however a knock on the office door interrupted me.

"Come in." Yelled dad.

It was Onaha.

"Sorry to disturb Jeff, but dinner is ready. Alan, Fermat and Brains are already seated at the table." Replied Onaha.

I still can't believe Onaha gets away with calling dad, Jeff. All Tracy employees are to call dad Mr Tracy.

Maybe she has some dirt on him.

"Thanks Onaha we were just finishing up. We'll be five minutes." Replied dad.

With that, Onaha left. Leaving us once again staring at dad.

"Ok team. That's all I have to say at the minute. If you want to know more, you know I am available whenever you need me. Please think hard about this decision. It would mean a lot to me." Stated dad.

After finishing his "closing statement", dad turned and left the office, heading for the dinner table.

Me and my brothers just sat for a moment in silence.

After a moment, we all turned simultaneously to look at each other.

Again no-one spoke. We just sat there looking at each other.

After another moment had past, we all got up and headed for the dinner table.

As we walked to the dinner table, I hung back and noticed none of my brothers were mocking each other or gently pushing each other like we usually do.

What are we going to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Dinner was unusually quiet.

Usually when everyone is home, everyone talks about everything they can think of and we can even sit for an hour after we have finished dinner still talking.

However tonight, dinner consisted of Alan and Fermat telling their fathers of what they had done all day. Me and my other brothers occasionally added in a few words but we hardly even looked up from our plates.

After dinner everyone went to do their own things.

Dad in his office doing work – for which company I wasn't sure, Scott went to carry out work on the family's private jet, John went to read, Virgil went to check the sickbay, Gordon went to swim, I also went to read, Alan and Fermat were watching a film in the theatre and Brains was in his lab.

Normally, Gordon and I swim together as a twin bonding type thing. However tonight I decided I would go down once he had finished.

After 2 hours Gordon finally left the pool. I grabbed my towel and headed down to start my laps.

Swimming is my way of calming down and forgetting the events of the day. After each shift in the police department, I head to the gym and just swim until I can barely move my arms and legs.

As I slide into the pool outside all I want to do is forget about International Rescue for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half and 100 laps later, I feel calm enough to stop and head back to the house.

I quickly dry off in the heat and throw a sundress over my bikini to go back into the villa.

As I walk through the Villa, I can't hear or see anyone.

They must all still be doing other tasks or don't know what to say to each other because of what we have just been told.

I would normally go and find Gordon to see if he wanted to do something but all I wanted to do was go to my room.

As I entered the code for my room, I decided to occupy myself and pack my stuff for leaving tomorrow.

All my brothers still had one more day on the island before they were due back on the mainland; however I had to be back in LA to start work at 7pm tomorrow.

So unfair!

I got out my duffel bag and through in a few clothes I had brought with me and I also took some of the clothes that I kept on the Island out of the wardrobe and into the bag.

As I was packing, IR was still on my mind. I wanted so badly to start thinking about the decision I was going to make, but the news was still fresh and I was having a hard time still trying to make sense of it all.

Of course I would love to fly those magnificent machines and save lives but what would I be giving up in return for all that?

I had friends, a boyfriend and a good job. I would have to give all that up if I joined IR.

I decided not to give it another thought for tonight and go to bed. I would start seriously thinking tomorrow.

It was really hot on the island tonight, so I decided to sleep in my under wear.

As I slid into bed, I turned and started at the picture on the dresser.

It was just me and my mom on me and Gordon's 8th Birthday. 5 months before she died.

I just lay there for a moment staring at the picture.

"Mom, please send me a sign that will help me make this decision. I can't do it alone." I said out loud, still staring at the picture.

I missed my mom terribly. I was only 8 when she died. I had to go through so many things alone, while other girls had their moms to make it easier for them.

No girl should go through what I went through.

I could feel, the tears streaming down my face now.

I turned away from the picture and slowly drifted into an easy sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as awkward with my brothers.

To be continued.

**I know this chapter wasn't long and wasn't that exciting but I promise the next 3 or 4 will be better. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is rushed but I had to get an update up as I'm away this weekend. I also promise if you are finding this not interesting, it is going to be in the next 4 chapters. Please review.**

**Italics are Marty's dream.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own thunderbirds or superman.**

_I was running, so fast my lungs were on fire. I wasn't running away from anything or anyone. I was just running._

_I stopped as I came to a crossroad. _

_One road said continue. _

_The other said International Rescue._

_As I looked around, there was a time bomb with only five seconds remaining on it, placed between the two roads._

_Quick! Which one do I choose?_

_A life changing decision that will affect the rest of my life._

_BANG!_

I jolted awake when the "Bomb" went off.

I was covered in sweat and I was shaking uncontrollably.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. When I glanced at the clock I saw it was 2am.

I had only had four hours of sleep and after that dream, there was no way I was going back to sleep anytime soon.

I got up and slipped into my superman onesie.

Feeling like the world's tallest baby, I headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, hoping it might put me back to sleep.

As I walked to the kitchen, I was still shaking.

Why was IR bugging me so much?

I was going to make the decision in 2 days and when I fell asleep, it wasn't on my mind.

Maybe I was thinking about it subconsciously.

As I reached the kitchen, I put IR to the back of my mind while I got the items I needed to make tea.

I was reaching for the teabags, when I heard a voice behind me.

"It's a bird, It's a plane, its superman, no It's Marty Schirra Tracy!" yelled the voice.

I spun around and was met by my twin.

"Very funny Cooper." I replied, as he came over and I gave him a nudge in the arm.

"You didn't tell me, this is how you fight Schirra." Stated Gordon, sniggering.

I just shook my head at his comment and went and sat at the table with my mug of tea.

Over the years Gordon and I called each other by our middle names, to annoy each other. However over the years it stuck and is still our thing.

"What are you doing up at this time?" I asked Gordon.

"Couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind." Replied Gordon as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"If you're making coffee Gordon, make it for four." Stated a sleepy voice.

I turned around in my chair and saw Scott, John and Virgil walking into the kitchen.

"You guys couldn't sleep either?" asked Virgil

Gordon and I just shook our heads.

"Neither could we." Said John, as the three of them sat at the table while Gordon made coffee.

We all sat silent for a moment until Gordon came to sit at the table and handed all my brothers coffee.

"Guys, what are doing to do?" I asked breaking the silence.

As I looked at my brothers for an answer, I could see none of them could answer for question.

"I got an Idea." Replied Scott getting up from his chair and leaving the room.

We all stared at the door where he had just left and waited for him to come back.

A minute later he came back with five bits of paper and five pens.

"Ok everyone fold the piece of paper in half. On one half write the benefits of staying where we are. On the other side, write the benefits of joining IR." Replied Scott as he started handing out everyone a bit paper and a pen.

"Ok. I'll give us 2 minutes a side. Start with our regular lives. 1.2.3. Go!" stated Gordon looking at his watch.

We all started writing on our first half of paper of why we shouldn't join IR.

**2 Minutes later**

"Ok, time. Scott you go first" Stated Gordon.

"Ok then." Replied Scott clearing his throat to speak.

"If I stay where I am, I can continue a good career in the Air force, have friends, have a family and try other adventures I want." Replied Scott.

"That's good. John you next." Stated Virgil

Why does everything we do have to go in order of eldest to youngest.

"Ok." Replied John clearing this throat.

"If I stay where I am, I can maybe write a book about astronomy, travel further into space, see my friends, have a family, and take other adventures I want." Replied John.

Normally I would put in a funny comment but I knew how serious this situation was.

"Ok that's good. Virgil your next." Stated Gordon.

I looked at Gordon, as I was seriously confused.

When did he become so serious and this was Scott's idea, not his.

Virgil cleared his throat and started

"Ok. If I stay where I am, I can continue as a paramedic, maybe study further and become a doctor, continue giving music lessons, still see friends and have a family."

"That's great Virgil. Gordy it's your turn." Stated John.

"Ok. If I stay where I am, I can continue to research dolphins off the coast of San Diego, maybe studying other marine life somewhere else, continue training for the Olympics, see friends and have a family." Stated Gordon.

"That's good Gordon. Marty it's your turn." Stated John smiling at me.

Even though as twins Gordon and I are extremely close, I am also close to John. All of us are close but we each have someone we're closest to.

Scott and Virgil are close, Gordon and Alan are close and I'm closest to John.

"Ok" I say clearing my throat.

"If I stay where I am, I can continue my job as a cop, make detective one day, maybe go onto bigger things like the FBI, I can teach my zumba class with my friend, see my friends and have a family."

"You teach Zumba?" asked Scott.

I just nodded my head.

"Impressive" replied Scott.

"Ok it looks like we all have very good reasons to stay where we are. Now let's write down reasons to join IR. Gordon will you time us again?" stated Scott

"Yes Sir. 2 minutes again. 1.2.3. Go!" replied Gordon.

We all started scribbling again, this time, writing about a decision that would be hard to un-do.

**2 Minutes later**

"Ok time." Stated Gordon as we all stopped writing.

"Ok. Marty why don't you go first." Stated Scott

Finally I get to go first at something.

"Ok." I said as I cleared my throat.

"If I chose International Rescue, I will have to give up a promising career, friends, my boyfriend, my home. However I will not have to pay rent, car insurance or card bills. Plus I get to be with you guys all the time. Another plus is that everyone will thank us for our work and our work will change constantly – each day is different at work" I stated.

Wow! Even I was surprised by the amount I had come up with.

"That's an excellent list Marty. Ok Gordon your next." Stated Scott.

"Actually, I have the same as Marty." Replied Gordon

"Oh ok. Virgil it's you then." Replied Scott.

"I have the same as well Scott." Replied Virgil

"Ok. John do you have anything different." Asked Scott.

John shook his head.

"Ok. I have the same too." Replied Scott

Great! The five of us never agree on anything that involves a big decision and the one time we want to hear different opinions, we get the same answer.

Typical Tracy family.

Silence once again took over the kitchen table, before I found the words to speak again.

"Guys were not going to figure this out tonight. Why don't we all have a conference call on Tuesday night and decide then. Maybe some sign will appear by then." I said.

My brothers looked at me for a moment in shock. Then they all smiled at me, knowing I was right.

"The girl says good things. Let's all go back to bed, try and sleep, then we'll all think about the decision in a few days time." Stated John.

We all agreed and made our way back to our rooms.

Once we all said goodnight to each other, and I hugged each of my brothers, I slide inside my room and jumped into bed with my onesie on.

I turned and look at the picture of my mom again.

"Remember when I asked for a sign earlier mom? I really could use one soon. Plus if that was the sign I asked for, it was rubbish." I said.

Once I said night to mom, I turned onto my side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hopefully mom will hear my voice and send me a sign.

At least work will distract me for a bit tomorrow.

To be continued.

**Hope you like this chapter. If you don't I promise it will get better.**

**I'm away all weekend so I will update on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Have a nice weekend. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews received. Keep them coming. Hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds**

I was woken up the next morning by the sun streaming through my bedroom window.

I looked at my watch on my wrist and saw it was 9am. I groaned in frustration. This was far too early to be up when I was working at 7pm until some early hour the next morning.

Knowing I wasn't going to go back to sleep, I got up, grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen for some much needed magic aka coffee.

As I walked to the kitchen, I realised how different I felt today.

Not shocked like yesterday after dads announcement.

Not awkward towards my brothers

Kind of happy because I was going back to a job I loved

I just felt... Fine.

Maybe this was mom's sign?

"Morning big sis!" Stated a voice.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realise that I had reached the kitchen and sitting there was my youngest brother, Alan.

"Hey sprout. Sleep ok?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah good thanks." Replied Alan, as he tucked into a bowl of cereal.

I wanted so badly to ask him how he felt about boarding school, and if he was really going to be ok by himself miles away from anyone.

I finally found the right words to ask him about the subject, but as I was about to ask him, a voice interrupted me.

"Morning Alan. Morning super girl."

I turned around in my chair and seen dad stroll into the kitchen.

Crap! I forgot I was still in my onesie. Oh well.

"How did you both sleep?" Asked dad as he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair at the table.

"Good." Alan and I replied at the same time.

I could see dad looking at me and could tell me was going to ask me something, but he was interrupted by another voice.

Seriously! Can we not ask each other questions in this family without being interrupted?

"Fine I will!" Stated a voice that I recognised as my twin.

"Thank you." Replied another voice that was Scott.

Gordon and Scott walked into the kitchen, followed by Virgil and John and they all sat down at the table with us.

"What was that about?" Asked dad looking directly at Gordon.

"You don't want to know." Replied Scott.

Dad looked puzzled for a moment, but then realised Scott was right, knowing Gordon was up to something he shouldn't have been.

"What time are you leaving Marty?" asked Alan

"I need to be at work for 7pm, so I'll leave here at 2:30 and then go straight to work from the airstrip." I replied.

"Ok. Do you all fancy a game of water polo before Marty has to go and I'm stuck with you four?" replied Alan.

"Hey! Were not that ba... wait a minute, we can be quiet bad at times." Stated Virgil.

We all burst out laughing knowing how true Virgil's comment was. My brothers could be ruthless when they teased Alan.

As I calmed down from my laughing fit, my cell phone started vibrating and ringing in my pocket.

"_I'm sexy and I know it... I'm sexy and I know it."_

Crap! I scrambled out of the kitchen to quickly answer my phone and to hide my embarrassment.

I reached the hall and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my other partner in Crime. Well technically partner fighting or against crime.

Officer Mark Pearce. A tall, muscled man who, like me had joined the force at 18 and been there for 7 years now. I had the honour of calling him my partner.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" I replied, smiling the whole time.

"Hey girl. All good here. Hope your enjoying the last hours of your vacation." Mark replied from the other end.

"I am, but I'm kind of excited to get back to work." I replied, now thinking of IR.

"Cool. Work is the reason I am calling." Stated Mark.

"Ok." I replied, slightly worried.

"Well, I have personal matters I have to take care of tonight that can't wait. So tonight you'll be with officer Deaton from 7pm – Midnight. I'll take his place then and we'll be back together." Replied Mark.

What! This couldn't be happening. I don't get to work with my partner for a few hours on first day back. Officer Roy Deaton is a fine cop but he's only just started, with only 4 months on the force. I know I can't say anything bad as I've only been a cop for a year but this sucks.

"You going to be ok with his Marty?" Stated Mark bringing me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't wait until midnight now." I replied.

"You'll be fine. I got to go but I'll see you at midnight. Later." Replied Mark.

"Later." I replied and hung up the phone.

Well that is one way to spoil a good mood.

I push the conversation to the back of my mind, like so many other things and head to join my family at the table.

As I sat down, I could feel 12 eyes on me.

"That was my partner letting me know he's joining me later tonight and I'm on with someone else til then." I stated knowing someone would as the question soon.

"Actually honey, I was going to ask you to change your ringtone. No father wants to hear that from his daughter." Replied dad.

"I will do dad." I replied as me and brothers all laughed.

Onaha soon came over and placed a huge stack of pancakes, a bowl of fruit and a jug of maple of syrup in front of us.

Like the family we are, we wasted no time in demolishing the huge feast in front of us.

We sat eating happily and exchanging small talk for about an hour before I spoke up.

"Ok boys. I'm going to wash and get dressed, put my stuff in my plane so I don't forget, then how about we spend the rest of the time at the pool?" I asked all my brothers

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Scott. After he said that, all my brothers headed to do the same except for pack. They didn't leave until tomorrow lunch time.

Again so not fair.

I just shook my head as did dad. I then gave him a hug and went to my room to complete my tasks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By 11:15 I had washed, finished packing, had put all my stuff into my plane and had down to the pool to join my brothers in the pool. Little Fermat sat in a deck chair not wanting to join in.

Who could blame him! We Tracy's could be a lot to handle sometimes.

After 2 hours I climbed out of the pool to dry off as I was leaving soon. We had abandoned water polo after 15 minutes and decided to splash each other for the rest of the time.

I think my lungs are half full of water from the amount that I swallowed.

As I dried off, I changed into my jeans and a tank top and headed to dad's office to say good bye.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Yelled dad.

I pushed the door open and went and sat on the couch opposite dad's desk.

"Hey sweetie, you coming to say bye?" Asked dad as he turned around to face me

"Yeah but I also wanted to ask you something bad." I Replied

"Ok what is it sweetie?" Replied dad

How do I say this without sounding like Scott?

"I'm worried about Alan. How must he be feeling knowing he is miles away from everyone and keeping a massive secret from his friends? I Asked.

Dad shank back in his chair and signed, probably wondering how to answer my question.

"Marty" He began.

"I know how you feel. This is one of the hardest things I've ever done. I love all my children so much that I would die for them and love having them around me. But you know how Alan has always been."

"Anything major that happened in our family, he had to be a part of it. He would ignore all sense of safety just to be a part of an event. I don't want him to ruin his education because a rescue HQ is on the Island."

I thought about what dad said. He was right. Alan always wanted to be a part of something even if he gave up something.

I remember when Scott used to practice soccer in the back yard, Alan would always take the ball and run away with it just to be with Scott. While doing this, Alan was supposed to be going his kindergarten homework.

If he done that then, what would be like with IR?

"I even thought about a school in LA and was going to ask you if you check on him there. However I realised that wasn't fair on you and Alan would feel the need to see you all the time." Stated dad.

I couldn't argue any of that. Dad was completely right. Poor Allie. Looks like he will definitely be going to boarding school

"Ok dad. Well I need to go now. Back to work." I sighed as I got up and walked to give him a hug.

"You be careful missy. Don't be afraid to use that gun." Replied dad.

It was well know fact that Jeff Tracy hated guns, but if I needed to use it, he always told me never hesitate.

"Don't worry, I won't. Love you dad." I said as I hugged him.

"Love you too sweetheart." Replied dad as he separated and I turned to walk out the office.

"Marty, you remind me so much of your mother." Shouted dad as I left the office.

All I could do was turn and smile at him. If I said anything, I knew I would cry.

I turned again and headed for the living room to say good bye to my brothers.

I was hugged by each of my brothers and followed by lots of "bye Marty" and "be careful honey."

Seriously! I'm a cop and my brothers are still over protective.

I said good bye the Hackenbackers, the Belegant's and headed for my plane.

I loved my family and but I was looking forward to go back to work.

"Tracy 4 requesting permission to take off." I radioed my dad.

My brothers and I, each have our own planes and we named them after the number we were born in.

Lame I know!

"Tracy 4 you are clear for takeoff. Have a safe flight Marty. Call when you land." Replied dad over the radio.

"I will." I replied and took off down the runway.

Soon I was in the air and heading for LA.

I loved flying. If I hadn't become a cop, I would have been a pilot for sure.

As I relaxed in the plane, I could help but wondered what it would be like sitting in the cockpit of thunderbird 1.

The beautiful fast craft flying through the air at a high speed and reaching somewhere in an hour maximum. The thought excited me.

There was only one way to find out.

To be continued.

**Please review Guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, but work has been hectic. Plus my granny has broken her back too. I may be wrong on how this works in the US, but in Scotland you can go to police academy at 17 but not be in the police til your 18. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Without gloating, I landed my plane perfectly at the private airstrip, just outside LA.

I parked Tracy 4, in her hanger, completed my post flight checks and then grabbed my stuff and headed for my car.

I was so excited to get back to work!

The thrill of not knowing what tasks lay ahead of me and the excitement of being able to hold my gun in my hand again.

My gun is probably the best part of my job.

Knowing this single piece of equipment, smaller than a laptop, could mean the difference between life and death, made me respect it 100%.

Even thinking about my work gun gave me shivers of excitement, and I started to walk faster to my car.

When I reached my car, I looked at the machine and sighed.

For a girl who has a fair amount of money in her bank, I own a 12 year old Peugeot 206 that has a 1.2 engine.

Note to self: look at cars tomorrow. Need something newer.

I through my duffel bag into the trunk and then climbed into the driver's seat.

Before I drove off, I had two tasks to do.

First one was to phone dad.

I decided that I would just text him, because if I phoned him, it would end up in a lecture about using my gun and probably being safe.

I chuckled slightly, realising how well I knew my dad.

_To: dad_

_Hi dad. Landed safely. All stored away. Away to work. Will phone once I have finished my shift so will be about 8am your time._

_Love Marty x_

I sent the text, hoping to get a reply soon.

While I waited for a reply, I moved onto my second task.

Phone my boyfriend.

Man I missed him. I hadn't seen him in over a week.

His name is Fraser Campbell and he works as a mechanic. We've been dating for 9 months and going strong. We don't live together yet, but maybe soon we will. I haven't seen him a lot recently because about 2 months ago, he visited his family in Jacksonville for a family reunion. When he was there, his little cousin, who is an orphan and lives with Fraser's mom, asked him to come and watch him play baseball the next day.

Fraser thought he was brilliant and now spends every weekend in Jacksonville with his cousin and other family members. I don't mind as I work weekends and we see each other almost every day during the week. Also I'm glad he's close to his family like I am with my family.

I think he may be the One.

When I took my week's vacation to the Island, Fraser also took a week off his work and went to Jacksonville. Like my brothers, he will be back tomorrow afternoon.

Again so unfair.

I pull out my phone to phone him.

As the phone rings, I am grinning like a Cheshire cat because I can't wait to hear his voice.

"Hey honey." Replies Fraser from the other end. As he was speaking, he sounded out of breathe.

"Hey babe. You having fun?" I almost screamed my reply down the phone.

"Yeah. Just been out for run. What are doing?" Answered Fraser.

"Just heading to work. Just called to say I'm free for dinner tomorrow so we can finally see each other. I missed you so much!" I replied – that time I did shout a little bit.

"I missed you to babe. I'll be home at 3, so I'll pick you up at 5." Replied Fraser.

"Sounds great. I can't wait." I answered back.

"Listen I go to go. Can't wait til tomorrow. Love you. Bye." Stated Fraser as he hung up.

"Love you too. Bye." I replied.

As I hung up my phone, I saw I had a new message.

I decided to quickly open it and read it. It was from dad.

_From: Dad_

_Okay x_

That's it!

After taking the time to write a text message, I get a short and sweet reply.

Feeling the love dad.

I just laughed like I do in all situations. I turned my attention back to the old machine I was sitting in.

"I bet Thunderbird 4 could go faster than you. Oh well, our time is almost up." I said out loud to myself, while smiling.

I started the engine and began the short journey from the airstrip to the LAPD.

The late LA heat was calming on my skin as I drove on the highway with my music blaring quiet loud.

It was only as I reached the LAPD that I turned down the music to a very low level, so no-one could hear what I was listening to.

I parked in the area that was for "employees."

I grabbed my work bag that I had kept in the trunk all week which contained my work clothes.

As I walked towards the entrance of the station, I saw a few familiar faces that I had worked with before on cases and spoke to at the station. As I walked pasted all of them, I was greeted with "Hello's" and other greetings.

Most of my friends are also cops like me and the station is like my home away from home.

I am smiling as I breach the entrance and nearly explode through the doors.

Calm down Marty! Your 19 not 9

As I open the door, I am bombarded with "Hello's" and "How was your vacation" from everyone that I know – which is pretty much everyone on duty.

I greet everyone with the same answer. "Hi. Yeah it was great. Talk later." I would love to sit and talk to everyone about my holiday, but I can't wait to get my uniform on and start my shift.

I head into the ladies changing rooms and put on my uniform.

I now had my uniform on and I was away to put on my belt which held all my "tools" as I call them, when I heard "So you are finally gracing us with your presence."

I spun around and saw my best friend – sorry Gordon – and roommate Teigan Anderson.

Teigan is my best friend since we met at the police academy when we were both 17 and a half. When we graduated we were both stationed here, and we both couldn't be happier. We do everything together – eat together, live together, work-out together etc.

I run up to Teigan and give her a huge hug.

"Hey. How've you been?" I asked.

"I'm good. Just missed my roommate. Living on your own for a week is scary." Replied Teigan.

For being a cop, this girl is a major whose.

"Don't worry. You just have to do it tonight. I'm back on dayshift on Tuesday and we'll be back to normal." I replied trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks. I feel better now. What time are you finishing?" replied Teigan with a slight smile.

"7pm until about 9am I think. Are you just finishing?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just finished. Going home to do nothing but watch TV." Stated Teigan, sounding exhausted from finishing her latest shift.

I looked at my watch realising it was 6:55

"I'm jealous. Listen I got to go and get my gun and start work. I'll see you tomorrow. We can have a sofa day." I replied beaming at the idea.

"It's a date. See you tomorrow." Replied Teigan, beaming herself.

We hugged once more and then Teigan left to go home to our house.

I picked up my belt, which held my handcuffs and other "tools" I needed.

As I clicked the belt on, I had to loosen it. Onaha's cooking had definitely led me to gain a few pounds. Tomorrow or Tuesday needed to be a major gym day.

I loosened my belt so that it was comfy for me to wear and then I headed to the main office to pick up my gun.

As I reach the office, I couldn't see Roy Deaton anywhere. Stupid Rookie!

I signed and headed to the desk to collect my gun.

"Hi Anne. Can I have my gun please?" I asked Anne, the reception lady. A small, elderly lady who was in charge of keeping all officers' gun's protected. She didn't speak much and rarely smiled. I hope I didn't turn into her one day.

She handed me a form and simply said "Name and Badge Number."

I took the form and the filled in the questions.

Name: Officer Marty Tracy

Badge ID: 8197

I handed the form back to her and waited while she went and retrieved my gun for me.

Come on Anne. You have no idea how much I want my gun back. Please hurry.

Anne came back a moment later, carrying my baby.

As she handed it to me, I check to see if she was in good condition and had plenty of bullets in her. She did have plenty of ammo and when I was satisfied she was in good condition, I placed her in her holder on my belt.

"Hi baby. I missed you." I thought to myself as I put the gun in its holder.

I thanked Anne and went to look for Roy.

As I turned around, I saw captain Brody coming up to me. My Boss was coming up to me after I had been in the door for two minutes. Did I do something wrong?

Before I could say hello to him, He spoke to me first.

"Officer Tracy my office please." He stated and walked away.

Aww crap! I'm in troubled.

I wasted no time in following him to his office – wondering what I had done to be here.

I reached his office just as captain Brody had gone into his office. I opened the door, went in and closed it behind me. I waited nervously for him to ask me to sit down.

"Sit down Tracy. Down worry you have done nothing wrong." Stated Captain Brody with a smile on his face.

I sat down and relaxed a little. Brody was now using his less formal voice and I realised I wasn't in trouble.

"How was your vacation?" Asked Brody.

"It was really good. Just nice to have a chance to relax, but glad to be back. Thank you for asking Sir." I replied, trying not to sound nervous in my voice.

Brody had obliviously picked up on it.

"Don't worry Tracy. You're not in trouble. I just need to talk to you." Replied Brody.

After Brody said that, I felt like a deflated balloon. All my worry and panic disappeared and was now welcome to what Brody had to say to me.

"Ok Tracy. I'm going to be straight with you. Since you joined the force one year ago at 18 years old, I wasn't sure what to expect. I had an image of a spoiled rich daddy's girl causing trouble. However I have been very impressed by you. You do everything by the book; your arrest level is good. Basically you're the kind of Officer this city needs." Stated Brody.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. My boss was highly praising my work. Go me!

"For that reason Tracy, I want to give you a promotion." Stated Brody.

WHAT!

"I want to take the detectives exam and become detective Tracy." Replied Brody.

You have got to be kidding me!

To be continued.

**This is where it's going to get good. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys this is where its gonna get good. Again sorry the long update but I had to get this right! Please read and review. My times are a bit off as well cause I made a mistake in chapter 1.**

"Pardon me Captain?" I asked in a complete state of shock.

Captain Brody chuckled to himself as I asked my question.

"I realise this is a shock Tracy, but I can't fault your police work in any way. You're everything a police officer should be and more. For that reason, I want you to take the detectives exam and move up. Even after a year as an officer, I know you're ready for it." Stated Brody.

"Thank you Sir." Is all I muster up the strength to say.

In just 32 hours I have been offered the position of a thunderbird in International Rescue and now my boss wants to promote me from Officer Tracy to Detective Tracy after a year on the force.

Can't a girl get a break around here!

"I realise this is a shock Tracy. Obliviously I don't want an answer right here and right now. However please think about it. I understand if you want to stay an officer for a while longer and gain some more experience but I feel you'd make a great detective." Replied Brody.

Ok one potential employer wanted a decision by Wednesday and the other wanted the decision whenever.

Someone help me!

"Thank you Sir. I will thoroughly consider your offer. Is that all you wanted me for." I replied with a slightly shaky voice.

"Actually there is one other thing I need from you." Replied Brody. His tone of voice had now had a hint of seriousness in it.

Oh great what now!

"I need you to sign these. Just the usual stuff. Emergency contact, address etc." Stated Brody as he threw two pieces of paper at me.

Everywhere four months, we officers get these documents just to confirm our personal details. Like home address, bank account, emergency contact etc.

I quickly began ticking all the boxes since I hadn't moved house or change my bank account.

When I got to emergency contact, I paused.

My emergency contact has always been Teigan and I was hers.

Should I change it to Fraser?

After a moment of thinking, I decided against it, as that would be a big step in our relationship. Plus he was away every weekend now, and that was when something could happen to me.

I ticked the emergency contact box confirming Teigan was my emergency contact. I continued ticking the boxes until all boxes were ticked.

I check it over once and then sign the form "_Marty Schirra Tracy" _and handed the forms back to Brody.

"Thank you officer Tracy. You better get going and find officer Deaton." Stated Brody.

"Yes Sir. Don't want to be late for my shift. I will thoroughly think about your promotion and get an answer to you as soon as possible." I replied as I stood up from the chair and made my way to the door.

"Please think hard Tracy. I'd hate for you to miss an opportunity like this so early." Replied Brody.

"Don't worry I will. Bye Sir." I replied as I closed the door to his office.

Once I had shut the door, I stood outside in the corridor for a moment and paused.

I had always wanted to go as far as I could within the police department and maybe become an FBI agent one day. I had even practiced saying "_I'm no longer Officer Tracy. I am detective Tracy."_ Now here was the chance to be able to say it for real, but all I did was say "_I'll think about it."_

Plus I had been offered a position as a thunderbird and save people all over the world when disaster strikes.

What's a girl to do?

I look up the ceiling and silently say "Mom could do with that sign right now."

Today is Sunday, which means I have two days to make my choice before my conference call with my brothers, about our decision. Maybe I'll have made an easy decision by then.

I sign and push all the information I have just been told, to the back of my head. I need to focus while on the job. It's a dangerous world when you're a cop.

I pushed myself off the wall I had been leaning against and went to find Officer Deaton. I walked down the corridor and found Deaton in main foyer.

The sight of him wanted to make me scream and shout.

He was standing with a few other new recruits and holding his gun as if to shoot someone and saying "Say hello to my little friend."

Are you kidding me!

Police work is about protecting the people in the world. Not wanting to show off because you can fire a gun.

Stupid rookie.

"Deaton!" I shouted at him to get his attention.

He turned around and saw me. The look on his face was priceless.

"Oh h-h-hi Tracy. H-how's it going?" Asked Deaton stuttering nervously.

"Fine. Let's go!" I said, as I turned away and made my way to the reception desk. I was in no mood for chit-chat after what I saw. Police work is serious and not about showing how tough or cool you are with a gun. The sooner Midnight comes, the sooner I can get rid of this idiot.

"R-right behind you." Replied Deaton, as he hurried to catch up with me.

I did also have a small reputation for intimidating the newer recruits. However the way I saw it was that, the new recruits need to learn how serious police work is and not all about fighting the bad guy with guns.

I reached the reception desk and grabbed our task pack from the receptionist – basically our jobs for the night. I then grabbed the keys for the police car that Pearce and I always use.

"I'm driving." I say to Deaton, without turning around to face him or ask if he wanted to drive.

"O-ok." Deaton replied still stuttering. I know it's harsh but it is good that I have an impact on his attitude within 5 minutes of working with him.

I smile to myself as I climb into the driver's seat, put on my seatbelt and pull out our first task of the night.

"Ok. Were on speed control on Harbor freeway until 10. Then on patrol until 11:45 and then at midnight we swap partners. Let's go!" I replied sounding way more excited than I should be.

"Yeah ok." Replied Deaton, laughing slightly.

He must think I am right idiot, enjoying my work. Oh well! I am who I am after all.

I started the car and pulled out of the station, heading for a lay-by in Harbor Freeway where we can monitor traffic speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 3 hours of sitting on the freeway monitoring the speed of motorists, we had only pulled one motorist over for speeding. During the rest of the time I had to sit and listen to Deaton talk a lot of rubbish. I was his temporary partner, not a therapist. I now knew everything about him from his childhood to his academy days. After leaving the freeway at 10pm we were on patrol in the heart of LA, responding to call outs and look for trouble. It's now 11:15 and we haven't spotted any trouble. However we did get a call out for a nightclub row, but by the time we got there, the nightclub staff had sorted the problem and no action could be taken.

During this entire time Deaton had continuously talked to me about all the subjects in the world you could think of. I thought my ears were gonna burn off. Just 45 minutes to go until you're gone, I kept telling myself. What also annoyed me was that when we pulled the guy over for speeding and visited the nightclub, I did all the work. I spoke to the driver and manger, while Deaton stood behind me and didn't say anything.

If you wanna learn, you need to man up Deaton!

"Echo-8197 Tracy. Do you respond." Stated the voice coming from my radio.

Finally some work to-do.

I picked up my radio, while driving and responded.

"Echo-8197 Tracy responding. Go ahead control. Over" I stated.

"A call came in. Women claims to hear her neighbours fighting and disruptive voices coming from the house. Address is 1115 Park Terrace. Over" Stated control.

Jackpot! Some real police work to-do.

"Roger control. Responding to enquiring. Over." I stated.

I quickly set about heading for the address and hoping this wasn't going to be as bad as it sounded.

"Deaton, when we get there, let me talk." I said sternly to Deaton. I had my fair share of reporting to abuse cases and knew how to handle them.

"Ok." Replied Deaton still slightly shaky in his voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I parked on the sidewalk of the house that we responding to. I look around the neighbourhood and found it odd. The place was a safe place with the police hardly ever having to visit because of the lack of trouble. As I walked up the path to the house, I couldn't hear any noise coming from the house. Plus the alleyway up the side of the house seemed fine as well. Unusual for a call out about fighting.

Something wasn't right.

I reached the front door and knocked on the door.

Both Deaton and I waited until a middle aged man opened the door, shocked to see us.

"Hello Officers." Stated the man.

"Hello Sir. Sorry to bother you so late but we received a phone call about raised voices and fighting coming from your house." I said very calmly.

When I said that, the man seemed very nervous and shaky.

"Oh that. Me and my son were playing the wii. It can get quite competitive." Stated the man, still nervous.

I look at his hands as he spoke and saw blood on both of his hands.

Something wasn't right here.

"Do you mind if I come in and take a look sir?" I asked.

The man stood for a moment, thinking of his options.

"Sure. One moment please though." Stated the man as he began to shut the door.

"Of course." I replied as the man shut the door completely.

"Deaton call for back up and an Ambulance. Something's not right." I stated, hoping he would listen.

"I was thinking the same thing." Deaton replied as he walked to the car, while I waited for the man to come back.

Liar.

"This is Echo 9765-Deaton. Requesting back-up and paramedics at 1115 Park Terrace. Over." I could hear him a mile away.

"Roger echo-9765-Deaton. Back-up and paramedics on their way." I heard control say.

If I was wrong, I would be in trouble for wasting police time.

Please be right, I said to myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a crashing sound.

I was now on high alert. My heart was racing. What had I uncovered?

I heard a door open slowly and turned to the alleyway that run up the house, to the see the man who was at the door, coming out of another door in the alleyway.

"Stop LAPD!" I shouted.

I was about to reach for my gun but I was too late.

Then It happened.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The man had fired 3 bullets. All of them hit me.

I went down hard on the ground, in shock of what had happened.

I had been hit in the shoulder, my ribs and my leg.

I didn't feel pain. I felt cold.

This is the end for me?

To be continued.

Poor Marty. These next couple of chapters will be from different people's views. Hope you like it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! I know I'm late with the chapter but I had a lot of stuff to do. These next chapters will switch to different people views. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds.**

_Deaton's View._

"This is Echo 9765-Deaton. Requesting back-up and paramedics at 1115 Park Terrace. Over." I spoke to my radio.

"Roger. Back-up and Paramedics are on their way. Over." Replied control.

"Roger. Over." I calmly replied back.

I bet we don't even need back-up. Tracy probably just wants to make a fuss over nothing.

What's the girl's problem? It's like she doesn't have an off switch, taking everything so seriously and always following the law.

She's got to learn to chill man.

I lean casually against the cruiser, because Tracy can handle this and there's no danger here.

Waste of time for back-up coming.

That's when I hear it.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

What was that!

I grab my gun out of holder and proceed with caution to the house.

As I reach the alleyway beside the house, I stop dead in my tracks.

Tracy is lying on the ground with a bullet hole in her leg, another in her shoulder and another in her ribs.

When I see Tracy like this, something clicks inside of me.

"Control. This is Echo 9765-Deaton. Officer down. Request immediate assistance. Officer down!" I shout down into my radio not saying over or waiting for a reply.

I rush over to Tracy and see her eyes are open.

Relief takes over as I realise she's not dead. I lean over her and lock my eyes with hers, to make her stay awake.

"Come on Marty. Look at me. Help is on its way. Stay with me. Help is on the way. Come on!" I say trying not to panic or hurt her.

_Marty's view_

So this is how I came to seeing my life flash before my eyes.

I don't feel anything. I'm numb. All I can do is hope is that Deaton has called for paramedics along with some back-up. All I can do is hope that I can survive this.

I have never been a great believer in God, but right now if I could, I would pray to God to help me survive this.

"Come on Marty. Look at me. Help is on its way. Stay with me. Help is on the way. Come on!"

With the small amount of energy I have, I look up and see Deaton leaning over me and trying to put pressure on my shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Thank God! Helps on the way. I feel a slight wave of relief come over me. Relief that help is on its way and that Deaton done as I had asked.

However my relief was short lived. I felt myself slipping away. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I slowly slipped into blackness.

I slowly came back slightly and could make out faint noises of more people.

"All wounds are through and through, so no need for a CT scan to check for bullets."

"IV going in now"

"ETA to hospital 1 minute. Emergency team already waiting for us."

I could tell from those statements that I was in an ambulance.

That was a good sign. I was in safe hands and being treated for my wounds.

"We're here. Let's go!"

I could feel the gurney I was lying on, being lifted from the ambulance to the hospital. I could see the dim lights of the emergency room and all the doctors rushing around me.

"19 year old female LAPD Officer. Three bullet wounds. 1 to the shoulder, ribs and leg. Shot while on Patrol."

"Ok. Book an OR right away and someone contact her LAPD emergency contact."

Slowly more relief came over me as I realised that when I woke up, I would have my best friend there beside me and help me to recover from my ordeal.

Then realisation hit me. My family won't know what's happened to me. None of them are my emergency contact as they all live far away from me. I gave Teigan my dad's island number when we got our new apartment, but either of us can find where I put it. I was meant to write out another one for her but I forgot.

What if I do die? I'll never get to say good bye. My last words will be to the man who shot me.

As my mind races with all of these thoughts, I slowly begin to slip back into unconsciousness.

"We're losing her!" I hear a doctor scream.

I can't hear anything else. I just let the blackness swallow me.

_Teigan's View_

I was having the best dream ever. I was dreaming I was married to Bradley Cooper. Correction. The perfect dream, when my phone woke me up.

I turned my side light on that was on my nightstand and answered my phone, without checking the caller ID.

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Hello. Is this Miss Teigan Anderson?" Spoke the caller.

"Yes. This is she." I replied still half asleep.

"This is Doctor Tara Brown calling from Cedars Hospital."

With that sentence, I shot up in bed fully awake. This can't be good.

"What's this concerning doctor?" I stated, shaking slightly.

"Your colleague and roommate, Miss Marty Tracy. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Miss Tracy has been shot 3 times while on patrol this evening. She is currently in surgery." Stated the doctor.

What! No!

"I'm on my way." I replied and hang up the phone.

I hurry to my closet and through on some jeans, a tank top and a hoodie. Before I knew it, I was in my car speeding to the hospital.

This can't be happening! My best friend has been shot 3 times and is in surgery. I can't even put into words how I feel.

Marty couldn't have been shot. She did everything by the book, and was always safe around suspects. What happened?

I can't lose her. She's like a sister to me. All I know is that I need to get to the hospital as fast as I can before anything changes.

_Jeff's View_

Meanwhile on Tracy Island

Leaning over my bedroom balcony with a scotch in my hand, I can't help but let my mind wander over the events that have taken place these past few days.

I gave my five eldest children 3 days to make a decision that would alter their lives dramatically. To protect my youngest child's future, I'm sending him to boarding school and I have to working on a back-up plan if my own children say no.

If all my children say no, I don't know what to do. When I thought of IR, I thought it could bring my children home again. I know that they all need to have their own lives, but since Lucille passed away, I don't feel happy unless my children are with me.

Right now my five boys are sound asleep in their beds. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon are heading home tomorrow shortly after breakfast, while Alan stays here as usual.

I do feel bad sending him away, but it's for his own good. The boy is so easily distracted by little things. I know it's for the best for his educational future at least.

As my five sons sleep, I wonder what my other child is doing.

Marty. She's always been a daddy's girl and we've enjoyed a healthy relationship. It wasn't always this way though. When her mom died, I locked myself away for a year, not thinking of my children.

It wasn't until one day that I was in my office working, when I heard a loud thump. I went through to the family room and seen Marty, sobbing on the floor. It turns out she had tried to get a photo of me from a high shelf, because she missed me and wanted to see me.

That day snapped me back to reality. I became a more a hands on dad and reduced my work levels for the sake of my family. One of the best decisions I ever made.

Realising its 10pm, I know I should turn in, as tomorrow will be another day full of paper work.

As I climb into bed and slowly drift off, I thank God that I still have six health children alive with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Little did Jeff Tracy know that while he thanked God for his children, one of his children was in surgery after being shot 3 times and fighting for her life

To be continued

**Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone. Here's a new chapter for you. Thanks for all the support from everyone. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

Teigan's View

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally arrived at the entrance doors to the Hospital.

During the drive here all I had wanted to do was get here, but now I'm scared to go inside. What if they tell me I'm too late and she's gone? What if she's paralysed? What happens if she has to leave the force?

"Come on Teigan! She could be fine and you're just worrying yourself" I say to myself.

I ran at doors once they open and frantically to try to find the reception desk. After a few seconds of scanning the room, I find what I'm looking for. I run to the reception desk, hoping to get answers quickly.

"Hello. I'm here about Officer Marty Tracy. I'm her emergency contact." I shouted at the poor reception lady and nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Yes ma'am. First can I please see some identification?" stated the receptionist.

Is this really necessary? I decide not to argue with her. I reach and grab my driving license out of my purse and hand it to her.

After a moment or two, the receptionist seems reassured that I am Officer Teigan Anderson and Marty's emergency contact.

"Thank you Officer Anderson. Officer Tracy is still in surgery, but I will page her doctor to see if he can see you. Please take a seat over there while you wait." Stated the receptionist.

"Thank you." I stated, not knowing what else to say.

I slowly made my way over to the waiting area and began thinking again about Marty.

She was hurt enough to need surgery but if her doctor can talk to me, then she must be ok.

The receptionist didn't sound sorry, which means she must be ok.

So far all the signs I had been given were good, so hopefully I am worrying for nothing.

After a few moments – which seemed like hours to me – I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I quickly looked up to see a doctor standing in front of me.

"Hello. Are you Officer Anderson?" Stated the doctor.

"Yes I am." I replied so fast, that I'm not sure if he understood me.

"I'm Dr. Reid and I'm Officer Tracy's doctor. Can you please follow me so we can talk privately." Stated doctor Reid.

This is gonna be really good or really bad.

"Ok." I stated with even saying another word.

For some reason my body started moving on its own. My legs started walking on their own and were following Dr. Reid to a private room.

My mind was numb. What was the doctor gonna tell me?

I didn't want to think anything. All I wanted was for Marty to be alright and no serious lasting injuries to come from it.

She didn't deserve this.

Before I could let my mind wonder more, I realised I was in a private room with Dr. Reid. He motioned for me to take a seat on a chair next to a table with other chairs.

I slumped down in the chair and Dr. Reid took another chair. As he sat down, I braced myself for what was about to me.

"Ok Officer Anderson, please try and relax. This is not as bad as it seems." Stated the doctor.

That news didn't really help at all. I wouldn't relax until she was 100% better.

"Officer Tracy-" began the doctor before I interrupted him.

"Marty! Her name is Marty. Please use it or Miss Tracy." I blurted out of anger.

"Ok I'm sorry. Marty was shot 3 times this evening. Once in shoulder. Once in the ribs and once in the leg. All bullets were through and through. We took Marty into surgery to stop the bleeding and close the wounds. All the wounds are close and the bleeding has been stopped. No serious damage to bones, organs or veins was caused." Stated the .

Thank God! Nothing serious is wrong with Marty. However I could detect something in Dr. Reid's voice that made me realise he was telling the whole story.

"Ok. That's good news. What is the negative of this outcome?" I stated in a very serious voice, letting him know I wanted the whole truth.

"During surgery, Miss Tracy's heart stopped for 5 minutes during surgery. Even though her other wounds are fine, we are not sure what damage has been caused by her heart stopping. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up." Stated the doctor.

What! She's ok but she's not ok. All we can do is wait!

"How long do you expect it to take for her to wake up?" I asked the doctor nervously.

"I can't give you exact answers miss Anderson. Time will tell." Stated Dr. Reid.

That helps! First you tell me Marty is ok. Then she's not ok and only time will tell. My head is spinning. This can't be happening.

"Can I see her please?" I ask, just needing to know she's more ok than not ok.

"In a moment, we need to discuss other matters." Stated the doctor.

What else is there to discuss?

"The LAPD have phoned and have asked that you prepare a statement about Miss Tracy's health to be broadcasted in this morning's news. It just has to be a few sentences describing her condition as you are her emergency contact. Also your captain has granted you 2 weeks leave to be with Miss Tracy." Stated Dr. Reid.

I can't do that. I haven't seen Marty and the press want a description of her health. Its 1am which gives me 8 hours before they need the statement. Hopefully I can come up with something without sounding negative.

"Ok anything else?" I reply

"Yes there is one more thing. If any serious decisions about miss Tracy's health care need to be made, i'm afraid it will have to be a family member who has to make the decision." Replied .

Crap! That's right. Marty had a legal contract made up so that if anything happened to her, it was her twin brother Gordon who would make the decision. I have to respect her wish, not that I have a choice.

Wait a minute! I have Gordon's home number but he's still on the family Island. Marty and I lost the number for it.

What am I going to do? Don't panic. I'm sure it's in one of Marty's files.

"Yes sir. I understand." I reply.

"Ok. I'll take you to see Miss Tracy now." Stated Dr. Reid as he got up.

"Thank you." I replied.

My body seemed to have a mind of its own again, as it started moving and following to Marty's room.

I felt like I was going to be sick. What would await me in that room?

Eventual we reached the fifth floor were Marty was. We rounded a corner before stopped in front of a door.

"Are you ready?" Asked .

I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded my head and waited as he opened the door. What I saw shocked me.

Marty was lying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room covered by many wires and machines. Her left shoulder have a huge bandage over it, as did her leg and her stomach. She was almost the same colour as the bed sheets. The only way I could tell she wasn't part of the bed was by her dark auburn hair around her face.

I couldn't bring myself to touch her. Instead, I slowly walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. Near taking my eyes off of her.

"Stay as long as you like." Stated as he checked some of Marty's charts before leaving the room.

Once left the room, I finally allowed myself to let my tears out. I sat and sobbed for a while before I calmed down. I finally reached out and grabbed Marty's and softly whispered in her ear.

"You don't deserve this. You'll get through this."

For some reason I looked at her eyes, expecting her to wake up, but she didn't.

I slumped back into the chair and slowly began to drift off to sleep; hoping tomorrow would bring good news.

I would wake in a few hours and prepare my statement for the news. I just prayed that Marty's family would see it and be aware of what was happening.

_Next morning on Tracy Island._

_Jeff's View._

So far it had been a peaceful morning on my island. All my sons had woken up in good spirits for going home; Alan hadn't played up and we had just finish an amazing breakfast made by Onaha. Now the six of us are sitting in the lounge saying our final goodbyes.

It was great having my sons and daughter home for a week. It can get lonely here with just one son and other people. Hopefully they will accept my offer.

Speaking of daughters, its 09:15am. Marty finished at 9 and said she'd phone me at 09:05am. Marty's never late at phoning me. She must have gotten caught up in something else. I turn to face my sons and say goodbye.

"Have a safe flight home boys. I will miss you all and hopefully it won't-"I started saying.

BANG! CRASH!

"What was that?" Asked Scott.

Before I could answer, I heard someone running towards the lounge and shouting my name.

"Mr Tracy! Mr. Tracy! Mr. Tracy."

Little Fermat came running into the lounge out of breathe and shouting.

"What's wrong Fermat?" I asked.

"Quick turn on channel 1!" Replied Fermat, shouting at me.

I didn't hesitate. Fermat never shouts unless he's scared or worried.

I turn on channel 1, with all of my sons watching, just in time to catch the worst news a father can get.

"Our other top story this morning. LAPD Officer Marty Tracy has been named as the officer who was shot 3 times during a house call during the late hours of Sunday morning. Peter Carls has the full story." Stated the news reporter.

No! No! No! This can't be happening.

My baby girl can't have been shot. She was careful around these situations. They must have made a mistake.

My eyes are now locked on the screen so I can hear the full story.

"Late last night, Officer Tracy was responding to a routine call from a house in this neighbourhood. The owner of the house fled the scene, after shooting Officer Tracy 3 times." Stated Peter Carls.

The picture that appears next, confirms my worst nightmare.

A picture of Marty In her uniform appears on the screen.

"Officer Tracy is only a year out of the academy, but has had her fair share of police work. We now go live to the hospital, where a source close to Officer Tracy can describe her condition." Stated what I assumed was Peter Carols.

A million thoughts are racing through my head. I just want to see this "source". Marty has only ever mentioned her boyfriend and a few friends that's she's close with.

The screen changes to a young women standing outside the hospital. She's is clearly struggling to keep calm and strong.

"Officer Tracy is in a stable but critical condition. Doctors are positive for her outcome as no serious damage was caused by her injuries. We are all confident she will make a full recovery." Stated the young women on the TV.

I can't bear to hear anymore. I quickly turn the TV off and turn to face my sons.

"Gordon. You and I are heading for LA. Let's go!" I stated to my second youngest son. He and Marty are close and need to be together at time like this.

I am about to speak to my other sons but Scott speaks first.

"Hold on dad. If one goes, we all go!" Stated Scott.

Knowing I won't win against Scott Tracy, I give up in seconds with saying a reply.

"Very well. Boys take care of your work arrangements and meet me at Tracy 1 in 20 Minutes." I stated.

To be continued

Please Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a while, but I'm still getting the hang of writing from other people POV's. Hope this was worth the wait. Please and review. If anyone has any advice about writing from other People POV'S please let me know. Enjoy!**

Jeff's view

I sit chewing my finger nails, trying to distract myself, in the cockpit of Tracy one. I told my boys to go pack some clothes and phone their employers and tell them, they needed time off for a family emergency.

I looked at my watch and realise I've only been sitting here for 10 minutes after I packed my own clothes. I quickly go back to my nails before I allow my mind to think the worst for my baby girl.

When all my children were growing up, I always treated her differently. Marty could get away with so much more than her brothers sometimes. However I suppose a father with 5 sons and daughter would do that. Despite fighting with her brothers, she was never in any trouble, done well in school and would do anything I asked. The perfect daughter that a father would want.

I've already lost the number one woman in my life. I can't lose the second important woman in my life as well.

I slowly look up at the window and send a silent prayer to God.

"God please don't take her from me. I already buried my wife. I can't bury my daughter to."

As I say my prayer, a single tear slides down my face. I allow myself this moment to cry but I need to be strong for my sons, especially Gordon.

All of my children are close to each other, even before Lucy passed away. However Gordon and Marty, being twins, made them have a special bond that I can't describe.

Sometimes it was like magic. They could finish each other's sentences and they always knew where the other one was. They would even talk to each other first about problems instead of myself, Scott or their grandmother.

I look up to the window to see, if I can see my boys coming. I can see in the distance, five shades making their way over to Tracy one. However I am shocked at the order they are walking in.

Normally in a situation like this, Scott is always in front of the boys as he's the eldest, but today Gordon is in front of everyone else.

Even in a situation like this, I would still expect Scott in front. This is a sure sign that calm, funny Gordon is not ok.

All the boys reach Tracy one in seconds and quickly set about the task of putting away their bags and preparing to the leave the Island. Normally, I would ask little questions to make sure everything was done properly, but today, I'll just leave them to it and get away as soon as we can.

"Good to go dad." Shouts John, from the back seats.

"Ok boys. Here go." I replied, without turning around to see him. All I want to do is get to LA ASAP!

I quickly pick-up the radio to speak to Brains.

"Tracy one to Tracy Island. Requesting permission for Take-off?" I state into the radio, even though I don't need permission as it's my Island.

"R-r-o-g-g-e-r Mr. Tr-racy." Replies Brains.

"Thanks Brains, Over." I reply back and turn off the radio.

With that conversation over, I go into auto-pilot and begin to make my way over to the runway.

I sneak a quick look back at my boys and can see something strange. None of them are talking to each other.

Normally our planes rides are full of games and conversation, but today nothing.

I quickly turn back to the task of taking off my plane. Going a little faster than I should have, I get the plane up in the air within record speed and head towards the air-strip outside of LA.

"Hold on Marty. We're coming!" I say quietly to myself as another tear runs down my face.

**Gordon's View**

Stupid zipper! Come on!

I groan in frustration as I realise shouting at the bag, won't make it close faster. This is one of the worst days of my life.

First, my twin sister has been shot three times and now i'm trying to leave to go and see her and my stupid bag won't close.

Realising I need to calm down before I try again at zipping up the bag; I slump against my bed and let my thoughts take over.

"Marty, what happened?" I ask myself out loud.

Marty was always conscience when it came to her work and guns. She once showed me how to operate a gun. The whole time I was watching her, it felt like her life was depending on it as she was so careful in the way she handled it.

Something must have gone wrong.

If I lose Marty, a part of me would be lost also.

Me and all my siblings all have close bonds to each other. However as Marty and I are twins, we have an even stronger and special bond

When we were younger, we were glued at the hip. Everywhere one went, the other followed. If we had problems, we always went to each other first and ganged up on our brothers.

Even now when were both almost 20, were just as close. We either text or phone each other every day, and we also meet once a week for lunch or dinner to see each other.

I can't lose my best friend.

I realise I need to take a big, deep breathe realising that sitting here won't make me get to Marty faster. I go over to the bag that I tossed away and close it without a problem this time.

"Hold on Schirra. I'm coming." I say quietly to myself, hoping somehow my sister will hear.

I grab my bag and head towards the kitchen to meet my brothers. I'll probably be the last one there, like always but I don't care what my brother think right know. All I wanna do is go and see Marty.

As I near the kitchen I can hear Scott giving my other brothers a lecture.

Oh great! Another lecture.

As I near closer, I can hear my name being said in the conversation. I decide to stop and listen around the wall to eavesdrop.

"Ok guys listen. I know we're all concerned about Marty and all wanting her to be ok. However we need to help Gordon through this." Stated Scott.

What! I didn't see this coming.

"Everyone knows how close Marty and Gordon have always been. This will be affecting him slightly more than the rest of us. We need to help him if he needs it. Everyone got it? Stated Scott.

"Got it." Stated all four of my brother's voices together.

I stunned at what I've just heard. I'm the one who's always joking and not really a big softy. It's nice to hear for once that my brothers care about me and know how much I'm struggling already with what has happened to my sister.

However hearing this, makes me more determined to get going.

I straighten up and march into the kitchen, but instead of stopping I keep going straight past my brothers.

"Come on! Let's Go!" I state firmly to them and keep walking.

I try not to laugh imagining the confusion going on behind me.

I quickly make it to Tracy 1, where dad is waiting for us, closely followed by my brothers.

Once were all on board, we secure the doors and our luggage so we can take off. I'm so anxious to take off that I am resisting the urge to shout at my brothers to tell them to hurry up.

Oh God! I'm turning into Scott. What's happening to me?

I let out a small chuckle as I think of me as Scott. Wouldn't that be a hilarious idea?

As we prepare to take off, I finally feel some form of relief. I know Marty isn't completely fine, but knowing I'll be there with her is giving me some form of hope.

4 hours later

That was the longest flight EVER!

Normally me and brothers do stuff to pass the time. Sometimes we play games with each other, talk or play on portable games consoles. However today, all that the five of us done, was look at a window and stare at the view for 4 Hours.

Were now at the air strip waiting on cars coming to get us, after putting Tracy 1 away in her holder. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. No-one wants to say anything in case they hurt someone else or are too scared to speak.

As if dad has red my mind, he clears his throat to speak.

"Ok guys, we need to sort something out here." Stated dad.

This wasn't what I expected.

"I know right now we're all concerned for Marty, but look at what we know. The report said she's is stable and just needs to wake up. It's not like she's hanging on by a threat to life. When we go into that hospital, I want everyone to be optimistic and not assume the worst. Got it?" Stated dad, sharply.

"Ok." The five of us stated in unison.

This must be bad. Normally dad is so supportive to us if we need help. For him to turn around and be so sharp with us proves how stressed he is about Marty.

Before any of us can recover, our cars arrive.

Dad goes in one car with Alan and all our luggage, which is being taken to a hotel across the road from the hospital. While the rest of us go in another car.

30 Minutes Later

After yet another silent journey, the four of us climb out of the car and go to join dad, who is currently telling the drivers of the cars where our hotel is and other instructions.

As we reach dad, he turns to us, as the drivers drive off. This time he looks like he is going to cry.

"Ok boys. Remember what I said. Think positive. Come on." Stated dad.

We all nod our heads and follow dad into the reception area of the hospital.

We reach reception in record time.

"Hello could you please tell me where Miss Marty Tracy is?" Dad asks the reception lady.

"What's your connection to the patient Sir?" Replies the receptionist.

"I'm her father and these are her brothers." Stated dad.

"Ok Sir. Bear with me a moment until I find her room." Replies the receptionist.

"Thank you." States dad.

For some reason I can't help but fidget. It' must be because I'm nervous.

"I'm sorry Sir; there isn't a Miss Tracy in this hospital." States the receptionist.

What!

"Excuse me?" Asks dad, slightly confused.

"We don't have a patient by the name of Miss Tracy in this hospital." States the receptionist.

This can't be happening. The report said Cedar's Hospital was where they were treating Officer Tracy.

Wait a minute. I got an idea.

"Excuse me. The patient name might be Officer Tracy." I slowly stated to the receptionist.

Everyone gives me a look, thinking I'm crazy.

"Oh yes. Officer Tracy. The gunshot wound Officer. Is that Correct?" States the receptionist.

Yes! One point to me.

"Yes that's her." Replies dad.

"Ok Officer Tracy is being held on the Fifth floor. Once there a nurse will take you to her room." Replied the receptionist.

"Thank You." States dad.

After we hear this, we all make a rush for the elevator. Luck is on our side, as the elevator is on the same floor as us. We all pile in and are soon on our way to the Fifth floor.

This is it. Finally after 12 hours of Marty getting shot, were going to see her.

As the doors open on the fifth floor, Dad makes another mad rush for the reception area.

"Hello. We're the family of Officer Tracy. Where is her room?" States dad, in a nervous tone.

"Yes Sir. If you go to the right of that corridor it's the only private room there." Stated the nurse.

"Thanks." Stated dad.

Well, she wasn't much help. Wait til she finds out who we are.

Dad is off again in a mad rush, doing in the direction we were told, with the five of us following behind him.

Once we turn right, we see one big room, with the door open. Without hesitating we all pile in to see Marty.

When I see her I'm shocked.

She is as pale as the sheet that is covering her. There's wires all-around her. There a three huge bandages. One on her should. One on her tummy area and one on her leg.

After a moment of just staring at her, I was about to go and touch her hand, before a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"All of you get out!" Stated a very angry voice.

The six of us turned around to see a young woman standing the hospital doorway.

"Please get out!" Stated the young woman again.

I don't think so.!

To be continued

Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys here are another chapter for you. I know this doesn't seem serious for the situation but this is how Gordon reacts in my mind. Please read and review. All reviews are welcome. Plus can you guess who the mystery woman is? X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

"Please get out!" Stated the young woman again.

I don't think so!

When none of us move a muscle and continue starring at the woman, something happens.

She gets a look on her face which looks like she's either is going to burst into floods of tears or explode with rage. Living with a sister has given us all some experience of women and their emotions, but I never seen that look before.

I brace myself for the outcome of the situation, knowing it won't be good.

The woman takes a moment to breathe and then looks at us all again.

"Look" states the woman.

"You must be lost. This is the room of one of LAPD'S finest officers. She needs rest. Now, I don't care what your reason is for being in here, but please leave. Now!" States the woman.

I don't know who this woman thinks she is but we have just flown 4 hours to see our sister who has been shot. If she thinks were leaving anytime soon, then she's crazy.

I sneak a quick glance at dad and try not to grin. Let's say if he was a cartoon character, steam would be blowing out of his ears right now.

"Young Lady, you have no right..." replies dad in a calm voice, but the woman cuts him off.

"I have every right. This is my best friend. She's like a sister to me. I can tell whoever I want to get out of her room." The woman all but shouts at dad.

Uh oh! You shouldn't have done that woman.

This time its dads turn to explode now.

"Don't interrupt me again! Young Lady, this may be your best friend and non-biological sister, but this is my daughter and my son's sister. I will decide who stays and who go's in my daughter's room. Not you!" Replies dad in a sharp tone.

Yes! Go dad.

As we recover from dad's statement, it's clear this woman won't back down.

"Let me see some ID." States the woman.

You can't be serious woman.

Don't you recognise Jeff Tracy former astronaut and billionaire?

Dad wastes no time in digging out a business card and his driving licence and promptly hands them to the woman.

As the woman looks satisfied with dad's information, she slowly starts turning a shade of white.

"Mr Tracy, I..." States the woman trying to get back in dads good books.

"Apology accepted. If you wish to stay with us to be here for Marty, please join us. If not, we understand." Replies dad.

"I wasn't going to apologise." Replied the woman, suddenly mad at dad again.

Without saying another word to each other, the woman slowly walks past all of us and leans against the wall beside the window, looking at Marty.

Oh no! With that little bit of drama going on, I complete forgot about Marty. I quickly go back to look at her. I was kind of hoping with that drama, it might have woken her up. However it didn't.

As the now seven of us stand staring at Marty, I am the first one to go over to her bed and get a closer look.

As I near the bed, I can see a lot more wires around her. Also the three bandages for her

Wounds seem to be larger than what I had originally thought.

Normally I would give Marty a hug, but with all these wires I can't. Instead, I sit on the edge of the bed and hold her hand.

"Schirra, this is worst you've ever been." I say aloud, hoping it might wake her up.

When nothing happens, I am disappointed.

A small tear runs down my face. This is a huge reality check for me. This is confirming that I could lose my best friend and I can't help her.

Before another tear can fall, I feel a hand on my shoulder and then other people start gathering around me.

"Gordon, she's a fighter. Nothing has ever stopped her before. She'll make it. She has the Tracy stubbornness." States Scott.

A small smile creeps up on my face. Marty always was a fighter. Even when she broke her arm, she still kept playing tennis with us.

It seems like hours, we've been staring at Marty, but it's only been five minutes, when a knock on the door interrupts us.

Knock, Knock

We all look up to see a doctor standing in the doorway. He seems to be looking for the young woman. Once he sees her, the doctor makes a move to speak to her; however dad quickly goes to shake his hand before he can speak.

"Hello I'm Jeff Tracy, Miss Tracy's father. Are you the doctor in charge of her care?" States dad mumbling slightly.

"Hello Mr Tracy. Yes, I am Doctor Reid and I am in charge of your daughter's medical care. Let me bring you up to speed on what the current situation is." Replied .

As we all turn to look at , I start questioning if I really want to hear this information or just remain optimistic. I suppose I should know and not be selfish.

"Mr. Tracy, last night at 0:05 am your daughter was brought in with 3 gunshot wounds. One to the shoulder. One to the ribs and one on the top of her thigh. After we examined her, we knew all the wounds were through and through. However we did notice some internal bleeding. We then took Miss Tracy to surgery to stop the bleeding and we succeeded." States .

Phew! Finally some answers about what happened to Marty. However I can tell in the doctor's voice, that there is some bad news.

"Thanks doctor. Are there any other injuries?" Replied dad.

"Mr Tracy, during surgery, your daughter's heart stopped for 10 minutes. At this moment we don't know if that has caused more internal damage or not. There is nothing more to do just now for your daughter, except wait for her to wake up." Stated .

I so confused. Marty is fine after being shot but she's not ok from being shot. Someone help me please.

"Thank you doctor. Would you mind if I had my own personal doctor look at her charts?" replied dad.

As dad finished asking his question, a small grunt came from the other side of the room. It was the young woman again.

This is going to be interesting.

"Not a problem Mr. Tracy. I'll keep you updated on your daughter. Also is a Mr Gordon Cooper Tracy present? " Replied .

Uh-oh! I dread to think what he's going to say.

"That's me." I state and turn around to shake the doctor's hand.

"Hello Mr Tracy. I know this is a difficult time for you and your family. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but Miss Tracy has had a legal document signed, stating that if any major decisions need to be made about her condition, It is you that has to make the decision." Stated .

I have to make decisions about Marty's care. She could have left me to house sit for her or look after a pet, but no I have to make decisions on her behalf. I suppose it's a good thing. Out of all my brothers, I know Marty the best and what she would want. Let's just hope I don't have to make any major decisions.

"I wasn't aware . Thank you for informing me." I reply, not knowing what else to say.

gives me a nod and then turns back to dad. and dad then shake each other's hands and leaves. All of our attention then focuses on the young woman.

"Would you mind telling me why you grunted at my question?" Dad sternly asked the young woman.

"You can't just come in here after five minutes and change Marty's doctor. knows everything about Marty's current situation and you want to change that." Relied the woman.

Oh Snap! This can only end badly. Marty now would be a good time to wake up.

"My personal doctor knows every detail of Marty's medical history and I just want his opinion. If I ever want your opinion young lady, I'll ask for it." Replied dad.

"Whatever." Stated the young woman.

Man this woman doesn't know when to quit. Who is she anyway?

With another awkward conversation over, the six of us then turn our attention back to Marty.

She looks so helpless lying there. I keep expecting her to jump up and scream "Got you!" As more minutes pass, reality sets in that this is real.

"Gordon, would you like a moment alone with Marty?" Asks dad, breaking the silence.

I can't get the words "yes please" out, so I just nod my head and continue to stare at Marty.

I don't get a reply from dad, Instead I get six people squeezing shoulder and then leaving the room. However I am aware that the young woman is still in the room. I try my best to ignore her but it's hard because she keeps glancing at me.

"Why didn't you pick me Marty?" Asked the young woman, looking half at me and half at Marty.

That's it. I've had enough!

"Listen. This is my twin sister and best friend. I know her as well as she knows herself. Don't challenge her decision. She made it for a reason." I stated sternly to her.

Man that felt good.

After my rant, the woman just glares at me like I'm in the wrong. It's time to ask what I should have asked ages ago.

"Who are you anyway?"

To be continued.

**Ok guys please read and review. I know that was a wee bit short but I'm away on holiday for 2 weeks. I will try and get an update to you as soon as I can. Does anyone know who the mystery woman is? X**


End file.
